


adventure time (come on grab that neck)

by hoesucc



Category: GOT7
Genre: GOT7 - Freeform, Jackson - Freeform, Jackson wang - Freeform, M/M, Mark - Freeform, Mark Tuan - Freeform, PWP, Porn Without Plot, Smut, crack!fic, i dont know what the fuck i just did, markson, neck riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-11-06 12:10:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11035926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hoesucc/pseuds/hoesucc
Summary: jackson loves marks neck a little... too much





	adventure time (come on grab that neck)

ah, yes finally some leisure time.

its not that frequent that jackson and mark could just chill with one another, cuddle, and watch shitty movies, so its quite refreshing.

but.. jackson cant help but feel as if something.. was missing.. but he cant really pin point what the fuck it is.

as he turns his head to the left, he can see marks perfectly long slender neck tilted to the side, exposing his sunkissed skin from the black and white hoodie. he cant help himself but to just stare and admire his boy.

so.. beautiful.. so.. hot..

fuck did someone cause a house fire across the street because jackson cant fucking concentrate on the movie, hes so hot and uncomfortable. he cant stop moving and squirming.

"are you feeling okay?" the soft voice escaped out of his lovers lips and he smiled slightly about him being worried but the sensation goes right to his dick! what the fuck, jackson..

"uh ye-yeah im okay dont worry.. just keep.. watching the movie yeah?" shit why are you stuttering railroad headass

as his words failed to come out with confidence, mark shook his head, reaching for the remote and turned off the television with the only sound of jacksons heavy breathing filling the atmosphere. mark knew that something wasnt right, and hes determined to find out what the fuck it is or else hes gonna have to strangle something (most likely bambams tootsie roll looking ass.) 

"jackson.."

"what?"

"come." mark replied with the motion of his hands patting his thighs. jackson hesitated for a moment, but crawled over to sit in his boyfriends lap.

"please, tell me whats bothering you? and dont tell me its nothing because i know youre lying."

jackson let out a long sigh, "i dont know, i was just.. looking at you during the movie and i just saw how beautiful you looked especially when i saw your neck i- nevermind its weird."

mark was not having the stubbornness right now, hes not in the mood. he grabbed jacksons chin and pulled him in closer to kiss his lips. after a minute of sweet tenderness, jackson put his hand to the back of marks neck deepening the kiss. 

mark licked his bottom lip, receiving a moan to fall from jacksons lips; he smirked at that. he pulled jackson away from him and lied on the couch, speaking as if it was the most natural thing in the world, "ride my neck."

jacksons soul just left his fucking body. did.. did he heard that gay shit right?? ride his neck? holy jesus christ. he praised the lord before slowly pulling off his sweatpants and boxers, but obviously not without an emphasis of wiggling out of them! tf you think this is!

mark wasted no time with pulling off his hoodie and jackson hopped on that necc like there was no goddamn tomorrow. mark groaned at jacksons movements on his giraffe neck. he swayed his hips in a way that made him go insane, he couldnt fucking breathe. the air was so tense and the sound of slapping and moaning just made mark even more hard.

"ah.. mark!" jackson cried out as his dick grew sensitive, but did he stop? fuck no. he rode that shit like a horse.

after about what it seemed like forever, jacksons legs got so weak that mark had to hold him up until he came all over him. 

jackson let out a shriek of pleasure, releasing a thick layer of cum all over mark. he shivered at his own sensitivity after getting off of him. he grabbed his boxers, and simply put them on without a word.

as he was going to grab his shirt, marks last words will forever ring in his brain, "i knew you fucking had a thing for my neck, maybe next time you could ride jaebums forehead?" 

jackson slapped marks arm, with his only response being marks hurricane laughter.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm gonna go choke myself out now bye


End file.
